Dragons Race to the Edge: Defenders of the Wing Part 2
by dragonprincess68
Summary: A continuation of where the Netflix series left season 3 off. A little Hiccstrid fluff, and a surprising twist.


"But first Hiccup, I'll kill you myself," Mala threatens. The cold blade touching Hiccup's neck. Astrid turns her head to see who's back is to her. Good, it's Hiccup. She reaches her hand around to grab his hand hitting his leg. He grabs her hand for that safe feeling that she was with him.

"But Mala, I gave you my word and I promised that I wasn't working for Viggo," Hiccup panics. Time for Heather to give her sob story. Hiccup gives Heather a look for help, and she quickly understands what her job is.

"It's true! After finding out a plan of attack Viggo had for us my brother sacrificed himself to save us. Viggo's men killed my only family left. I want revenge because as much of a crazy loon my brother was he was the only family I had. Viggo tried killing Astrid with the Scourge of Odin, and several times tried to kill the rest of us," Heather explains trying to persuade the queen.

"I won't change my mind! Hiccup Haddock will die for being a traitor!" Mala says growing more and more angry by the second.

"Mala, there's gotta be a way to fix this. There's gotta be a way to get the Eruptodon," Hiccup pleads to Mala.

"No, because you're working with Viggo Grimborn and I refuse to have that here on my island!" Mala shouts trying to sound reasonable.

"Mala, Hiccup loves dragons. He always has. He trained Toothless and helped him to fly again. Please let us help you get the Eruptodon back," Astrid begs.

"If I'm lying then you can kill me, but as long as you let the others go," Hiccup bargains.

"Hiccup, don't say that!" Astrid gasps.

"I accept your deal," Mala says putting her sword away.

"Hiccup, this means that you could die! Why would you make such a stupid decision?!" Astrid exclaims. Mala shoots her an icy glare.

"With this deal your friends must stay here. It will be only you, me, and Throck," Mala says signaling for her men to take the others to a holding cell. Astrid turns around to Hiccup and grabs his face to kiss him gently on the lips. This gave everyone the question. Did Hiccup and Astrid just become a couple? It couldn't be the honey/ hatchet because she would always punch him, say "that's for what happened", kiss him, and then end with "that's because of everything else".

"Be safe. You better come back for us and most importantly come back alive," she orders before a ninja looking guard grabs her dragging away to the holding cell. Their hands letting go reaching for each other one's hand once again. One guard keeping Astrid away from her love, and Throck keeping Hiccup away his love.

"Mala, wait. We need back up and the others are the best when it comes to fighting against Viggo," Hiccup persuades.

"Fine. Bring the others back. They are no longer prisoners," Mala calls out. The others walk back to where Hiccup and Mala stand in the cave. Astrid is a slight shade of pink.

"Alright, now that it's settled then let's mount up," Hiccup says mounting Toothless. Mala has a look of uncertainty because the man she once felt was her friend, and enemy to the villainous Viggo Grimborn stood next to him.

"Mala," Viggo greets her.

"Viggo," she says looking at him disgustedly.

"Hiccup, thought about that contract yet?" Viggo asks.

"I have, and I made my decision. I'll sign it over my dead body," Hiccup tells him coolly.

"That can always be arranged you know," Viggo responds.

"You son of a-," Heather starts to say.

"Heather, nice to see you. Alive," Viggo says brushing her existence off to the side.

"You killed my brother, and all you have to say is nice to see you?! You really are a monster. I thought that for a second that you would have the decency to apologize for that! You have a brother and I doubt you would let him die even if it was your older brother. Well, put your self in my shoes vamr!" Heather shoots back.

"Temper, temper. You are beginning to sound a bit like Astrid with those anger issues," Viggo tells her. A poor Gronkle lay outside the entrance to the volcano awaiting death to take him. Blood slowly dripping from his arm he licks his wound once and then going back to await death. Hiccup feels his heart break upon the sight. This couldn't be the same dragon that Hiccup had forced Dagur to train, could it? Well, it was more like a con instead of being forced to train the friendly Gronkle. Is this dragon Shattermaster?

"Is this who I think it is?" Hiccup asks Astrid knowing she snuck out with him.

"I don't know who you think this could be," Astrid tells him.

"This Gronkle looks like Shattermaster," he tells her.

"But that's impossible because both Shattermaster and Dagur died a month ago," Astrid points out. It took what felt like forever for get Heather to leave her bed or the stables.

"I know, but I can't stop the feeling," he says.

"Don't you move another step. You dare take my island's guardian, disrespect me and my people, and threaten Hiccup Haddock of Berk and his friends? I have been told that you've even tried killing them on several different occasions. Why must you do things like this?" Mala asks Viggo.

Hiccup looks at the green dragon with pity before stripping his armor off. The fighting continues inside of the volcano's cove. Astrid watches Hiccup rip the sleeves off his shirt and put his armor. Both sleeves next to the Gronkle. She sits down next to him and begins to tie the sleeves to the dragon's wound before his brush against hers. She looks at him as he ties the tourniquet one final time. He turns to see her bright blue eyes staring into his emerald green eyes. He leans forward to kiss her before the fighting becomes war sounding. The two run back inside in case Mala needed more back up.

"Just admit that-," Mala orders before being shoved to the ground by Throck.

"And to think I was a traitor just like my brother. At least the worst Dagur ever did was threaten Ryker," Heather scoffs. Mala scrambles to her feet once more blinking back tears because the man she had trusted was working for the person she hated the most. She pulls out her sword and points it to Viggo's neck before the dragons enter knocking out Viggo's men out.

"You will pay for hurting this dragon and kidnapping the Eruptodon!" Mala shouts before launching herself at Viggo.

"Dwelling on the past?" he says teasing her. Viggo teasing Mala? This isn't just strange it is also gross. Mala seems to pause before continuing to attempt ripping him to shreds.

"That was long ago Viggo!" she responds angrily.

"What if I said I want to change the past?" he asks testing the queen.

"Well you can't change the past. I wish I had never met you since we broke up!" she confesses before he knocks her sword from her hand. A smirk of victory appears on Viggo Grimborn's face. The entire group quiet and looking at her with both confusion and awe.

"Farewell Mala, my dear," Viggo says leaving her with angry tears streaming down her face.

"I loved you," she tells him.

"As did I, but things change. People change," Viggo responds before disappearing through the cave's mouth of the cave. Mala collapses to her knees before bursting into tears with her sobs echoing off the walls. The riders remain still and silent except the looks they share with each other. Mala and Viggo dated? What was happening? How could anyone help her when they themselves were as confused as the twins when asked what the product of five and five was. Toothless walks over to the sobbing queen gingerly and rubs his nose against her arm.

"Oh, hello," Mala whispers sadly.

"There has to be a way to save the Eruptodon before Viggo has it killed," Heather says trying to encourage the group. Hiccup perks up with another idea coming into his mind.

Arrows fly into the mouth of the volcano due to Viggo letting it slip his mind that the others would have the nerve to follow. He sure was in a hurry to leave the island. Oh, yeah. The active volcano because the Eruptodon wasn't there to take care of that problem. Mala picks up her sword and points it towards Hiccup once more.

"We'll go rescue your dragon. Saddle up," Hiccup announces getting up Toothless's back. Snotlout chuckles uneasily knowing that Hiccup's plan was stupid, dangerous, or both. Mala lowers her sword as she watches everyone mount their dragons and begins to worry for her life.

"Are you going to tell us your plan?" Astrid asks before a hunter's arrow flies past her ear.

"Later. Mala, I understand that you might not want to fly a dragon, but you're gonna have to mount Toothless so we can save the Eruptodon," Hiccup tells her extending his hand to help her. Mala takes a deep breath before grabbing his hand and gingerly putting her arms around his torso. They take off and dodge the arrows by flying to the right and onto the wall like a bat. Toothless flies past Viggo's men knocking them down with his tail. A shot of lava type fire shoots the men down.

"Fishlegs?!" Hiccup asks whipping his head around to the husky blond boy.

"That wasn't me," he responds. A nervous look on his face clearly meaning that he wasn't the one with the Gronkle that shot down the guards.

"Was that a rouge rider?" Heather asks from Stormfly.

"Who else could be a rouge rider? The rouge rider we knew turned out to be you," Astrid tells Heather. She smiles reminiscing at the memory.

"I don't know, but they helped us get away," Heather says.

"We gotta catch Viggo. Come on guys, faster," Hiccup orders.

Everyone follows Hiccup, and becomes suspicious when they reach the clubhouse instead of Viggo's camp. Hiccup leaves for a good ten minutes before coming back with a new shirt and some papers with writing on it.

"What took you so long?" Astrid interrogates. She ignores the fact he also changed his shirt.

"I was thinking that we could just go there and find a way to sneak in. If we find that rouge rider then maybe he- or she could help us by distracting the guards. Otherwise we find a way in because I doubt it's as guarded as the Wing," Hiccup declares.

"It could take days to track down a rouge rider. I should know, I was one," Heather scoffs.

"Yeah, by then they could have sold the Eruptodon and Viggo could have caught the rouge rider and killed him," Fishlegs agrees.

"That's why I have a Plan B. If I've learned anything from my dad, it's that you have at least a Plan B when going into battle," Hiccup responds.

"We could use the back way. I've heard of men like him having an underground entrance like the Outcasts, but Viggo had that sealed the underground entrance for his island off years ago," Mala reveals nonchalantly.

"What did happen between you and Viggo?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yeah. I'm confused about the whole 'I loved you' and 'As did I' thing that happened," Tuffnut agrees remembering what happened just a half hour earlier.

"When Viggo and I were around 16 we dated. Our relationship lasted about five years. We broke up because I found out he was torturing dragons and in some cases selling them. He knew how much I have loved dragons, but he betrayed me. He used me and the knowledge I had of where all the dragons were. We were in love until I found out that he was moving because his father was in need of more demand. He even clarified and thanked me for helping them find. After that I tried to be more careful with whom I trust. If you look at Throck then you can understand why I say 'tried'. Anyway, we broke up, and it's been a bitter break up, not to mention whatever it is we are now, since. I guess it's more of a feud since that day," Mala explains. Pain can be seen in her eyes, and the clubhouse is silent.

"So I guess we can safely say that we all hate Viggo for a lot of things. Killing Dagur, being in an unfaithful relationship with you, abducting the Eruptodon, and trying to kill almost everyone in this clubhouse," Heather says with the same feeling she had when she read the note Dagur had put on her bed. This time she fights back the tears.

"The only way we can justify what has happened to us is by stopping him once and for all. Is everyone ready to mount up?" Hiccup asks.

"Hiccup's right. Viggo has to be stopped. I don't know what will happen if we don't, and I'm not risking Stormfly or anyone else and their dragons because of this," Astrid confesses to the group. .

After at least an hour of flying, but what felt like forever they reach Viggo's camp. Hiccup goes over to Astrid because there was a strange feeling that someone was spying on the group. Last thing he wanted was for them to take the ones he loved the most away from him. The last thing he wanted was to have Viggo torture Astrid or Toothless because of him, and something deep down told him that's what Viggo had planned. It had to be the reason. Suddenly ropes are flung around the both and they are tied together with their noses touching. Both of them turn a slight shade of pink.

"This is a bit awkward," Hiccup whispers.

"Very awkward," Astrid agrees.

"Oh look at this big brother, we caught two with one bolas," Viggo says coming out from hiding. Ryker chuckles evilly. Viggo holds the weapon on his shoulder victoriously.

"And it's the only couple there is here. Must be awkward," Ryker responds chuckling.

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" Hiccup and Astrid enunciate at the same time. Suddenly that's all Hiccup realizes staring into her ocean blue eyes. She feels the adorning gaze of the boy she grew up with on her. She looks back noticing how his green eyes shine like emeralds.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. Why deny it? I saw that look in your eyes after I asked if her leg was okay yesterday," Viggo taunts allowing Ryker to untie the two. The both of them are then tied up separately before there is a sudden "emergency" that Viggo and his men must attend. Hiccup escapes his ropes and begins to help the others out. Unfortunately the ropes are tied tightly so he is unsuccessful in doing so. It was like Viggo had planned this as a trap in order to get what he wanted. A few of Viggo's men are sent back to prisoner watch.

"That was way too easy. These ropes are impossible to undo so why was I able to escape?" Hiccup ponders out loud.

"Hiccup, just go. Save the dragons then at least you have help, and if you send terror mail then you can get help from Gustav and everyone else," Astrid urges.

"No, I am not leaving without you," he says.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! You are to do as I say, and go get help!" Astrid orders. Everyone stares at the blonde because not even Stoick the Vast had called him by his full name when he was in trouble before Vikings and dragons became friends. Hiccup stops because it catches him by surprise. Sure, they grew up as neighbors knowing each other their whole lives. He never expected to hear her say his name like that. He looks into her eyes trying to ignore the sense of urgency that her eyes gave him. That pleading look. Finally he can't stand it anymore. The shadows of the guards appear as if they were right around the corner.

"I'll be back! I promise!" Hiccup promises before running off. Astrid sighs with the feeling deep down that something bad was going to happen to Hiccup. One of the guards pause.

"There are only seven here! Where did the eighth one go?" he asks.

"It was all part of Viggo's plan," another guard reminds him.

"What do you mean Viggo's plan?" Astrid demands whipping her head around to see the ugly brutes Viggo had hired to be guards.

"Viggo has a plan to get a good deal for the Night Fury, and revenge on the boy for the destruction he's caused. Why else would the ropes be tied loosely?" Guard 2 answers.

"No!" Astrid gasps suddenly feeling like she can't breath. The lump in her throat prevents her from saying anything else. No amount of blinking can stop the tears from falling down her face like a waterfall. She turns her face from everyone so she doesn't get pity from everyone in the group. The tears are coming down like a waterfall, and crying in front of everyone, especially Hiccup was the worst thing she could do.

Hiccup walks down a path looking around for the dragons when he hears the familiar roar belonging to his Night Fury. It sounded like he was in pain. He runs to the cage, but upon reaching it a searing pain goes up his left leg. He falls to the ground in pain clutching his leg right above his prosthetic foot. The pain makes him feel dizzy, but his dragon was his top priority.

"I'm fine Bud," he says trying to get up. Suddenly a strong man pins him down with some sort of weapon in hand. He tries to fight back, but it's pretty much useless because it's obvious he's losing. Toothless bursts out of the cage after cutting the muzzle off with a simple swift of the paw. The stranger fighting the boy pauses for a second after watching the Night Fury plasma blast the cage door into many pieces. Toothless knocks the man down and readies to fire another plasma blast.

"Night Fury? Wait a second, Toothless? That must mean the traitor is- Hiccup?" the man asks removing his helmet to reveal- Alvin the Treacherous?

"A- Alvin?" Hiccup responds weakly. Suddenly a dozen of Viggo's men run from around the corner to see Hiccup barely standing next to Toothless with a busted cage door in pieces scattered in front of them. Three attack the Night Fury, eight drag Alvin away, and the remaining one rips Hiccup apart from his dragon. Hiccup tries to fight back earning a punch to the stomach and a black eye before the guard drags him back to the others.

Upon approaching the others Astrid is trying to remain calm by pacing around.

"I thought you didn't like it when people paced the room," Fishlegs observes.

"I don't. I- oh my Thor, I'm pacing. I guess I'm just worried about Hiccup. It's been an hour, and it shouldn't take Hiccup very long to find Toothless and the other dragons," Astrid says beginning to panic. Heather walks over to her friend.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's beat the Outcasts, and Viggo many times before," Heather reminds Astrid. Fishlegs shakes his head.

"He's also survived being attacked by dragons, and a lightning bolt to the head," Fishlegs pipes in hoping what he said would help.

"A lightning bolt to the head? Sounds like there is more to him then meets the eye," Mala says thoughtfully before noticing Hiccup and the guard. Not a dragon in sight. Her heart falls. Hiccup had failed his mission, and worst of all was caught.

Hiccup is shoved into the cage, and the others continue to argue not realizing what was going on. Hiccup goes over to Astrid hugging her from behind. His hands around her torso. She gasps, and the others become quiet. She becomes terrified worried it was Viggo or some other prisoner he caught, like the rouge rider.

"It's okay, it's me. I think Viggo had this planned because Toothless and I met up with someone who looked like Alvin, and a dozen other guards. I lost the fight against the one against me," he confesses to her.

"Are you okay though?" she asks turning around. Worry fills her eyes when she sees what happened to him.

"I'm fine," he says.

"It's obvious that you aren't. I shouldn't have made you go," Astrid says regretting her choice to make Hiccup go alone.

"Well it was done," he says sitting against the wall in defeat.

"Hey, come quick. Out of the cage before the next guards come back," a rough voice orders holding the cage door open.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Heather asks.

"Go to the right, take two lefts, continue straight until you reach an area with five different tunnels. Take the third one smack in the middle, then it's another right, then finally a left. That's where the dragons are. Get there quick because they're about to be shipped to some guy that turns dragons into clothes, boots, and bags. I wouldn't hesitate Heather," the man holding the cage door open says.

"How do you know my name?" she demands.

"Who else do ye know who's treacherous?" he answers back.

"Alvin? How can we trust him if it's Alvin? He tried killing me and my adopted parents!" she reminds the group.

"Alvin turned good. Few years ago," Snotlout says following Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs out of the prison.

"Where is the Eruptodon?" Mala asks.

"There's a dragon name I haven't heard. Probably with the other dragons. There are a total of two dozen dragons ready to be shipped, at least ten or eleven dragon species. At least three baby dragons," Alvin tells her. That's all she needs to hear before leaving with the others.

"I will kill you if it's another trap Viggo set up. He's already on my to kill list after what happened to Dagur," she threatens.

"Why do ye care what happened to that lunatic?" Alvin asks following her.

"He was my brother. Viggo planted a trap and killed him during a surprise attack," she tells him.

"Oh," is all Alvin can say. Dagur never did seem like the kind of man who would save his sister risking his life in the process.

Within five minutes they are at the cages waiting to be put on a dock. Ships begin coming in.

"I can't be seen so I'm going back. You need to unlock every cage if you don't want the newest fashion to be dragon scale boots," Alvin says walking back into the cave.

"We have about five minutes before they begin loading, ten at the most. Let's begin releasing the dragons by getting ours first," Hiccup declares unlocking Stormfly's cage, then Toothless's.

"The Great Protector is here!" Mala gasps unlocking the Eruptodon from his tiny cage. By the time the dealer and guards turn there is not a dragon to be seen. The rouge rider had watched the eight unlock and release all 24 dragons, and laughs to himself upon seeing the faces of the gaping men.

The riders get back to the Edge quickly and safely.

"Let's rest before we start working on any battle plans. Last thing I want is to plan something to get one of us hurt or killed," Hiccup says.

"Where will Mala sleep? I'm sure she could use some tips on how to fly a dragon, we can get he a dragon, and if she wanted to she could help us end the reign of terror Viggo has planned for us. You especially," Fishlegs points out.

"Fishlegs, if you want to show her to your hut you can bunk with me and Toothless," Hiccup suggests looking over at the queen making sure it was okay with her.

"No thank you. I want to sleep by Great Protector just to make sure he isn't taken again," Mala informs Hiccup holding the small dragon in her arms.

"Alright. We can all meet here an hour after sunrise," he says. The group agrees and Fishlegs shows Mala to where the stables were so she could be rest assured that the Eruptodon and her would be safe. No one had the energy to even think about dinner all they wanted was sleep.

Astrid notices from the doorway something was wrong. It was very rare where Hiccup was captured, and he always got away with Toothless unless the plan was not to bring Toothless or the other dragons back.

He walks past her rubbing his eyes before remembering what happened. He winces in pain.

"Come with me, and I'll help you with your eye," she offers. He gives her his lopsided, dorky smile that she always loved about him.

They walk to were Heather and her resided while Heather's new home was being worked on.

"This doesn't make sense," Heather announces not noticing Hiccup behind Astrid.

"What doesn't make sense?" she asks grabbing the first aid kit out of the trunk in front of her bed. She sits across from Hiccup grabbing the stuff to help heal the nasty bruise he received only a couple of hours earlier.

"Hey Hiccup. I told you about the letter I got from Dagur before he died. Right?" Heather asks.

"Yeah. He told you he didn't actually kill your dad," Astrid responds.

"It says 'Thanks for remembering your brother, and not letting Viggo get away with this. We'll meet again soon'. What does that mean? I swear, it's even in Dagur's handwriting" Heather explains.

"Could be part two of his last letter," Hiccup suggests before wincing in pain at the Neosporin type medicine being put on his eye.

"Hold still," Astrid orders.

"I thought about that. However, if is was part two then why would it say 'We'll meet again soon'? Last thing Dagur wanted was to let me get hurt or killed. I swear he told you he didn't want me to mess with Viggo in case I got hurt or something. He even told Ryker that if he hurt me then he'd run Ryker though and wear his rib cage as his armor. He said it right after I started working as a spy," Heather remembers.

"I'm done," Astrid announces.

"Thanks for taking care of me, m'lady," he responds forgetting Heather was still in the room.

"M'lady? How long have you been calling her that?" Heather interrogates. Both back away from each other and stare at the raven haired girl.

"What?" Hiccup asks pretending he didn't hear her.

"Astrid?" she presses on forgetting the second letter in Dagur's handwriting.

"First time that he's said it," she lies. Heather cocks her head to the side suspiciously before lying down on her bed.

"Well then. Goodnight Heather," he says leading Astrid outside.

"Hiccup, what are you-," she begins to ask before she is cut off by him gently kissing her.

"I thought that something bad would happen in one of Viggo's insane plans," Hiccup explains.

"I was worried about you after you left. I began pacing without even realizing it. I know that I shouldn't have worried and how much I hate it, but I did worry about you. It was like the time I got the Scourge of Odin, and that entire morning you spent worried about me," she tells him.

He gives her that same dorky grin once again before hugging her. Little do they know Heather had crept out of her bed to watch the two lovebirds. She knew that they were lying every time they said they were just friends. Hiccup kiss Astrid once more.

"Goodnight m'lady," he tells her.

"Goodnight dork," she says walking back inside.

The next morning everyone meets at the clubhouse an hour after sunrise. Heather makes breakfast and everyone eats in silence.

"I misjudged you Hiccup Haddock once again. I want to apologize for accusing you yesterday of being a traitor. I also didn't get a chance to thank you for helping save the Great Protector. Viggo now has a bounty for you, I hope you know," Mala says breaking the silence.

"I know. We now need to find a way to stop Viggo from doing what he's doing. End his reign of terror and save every dragon he's killed," Hiccup responds walking over to review battle plan.

"This will be dangerous no matter what," Astrid reminds him.

"I know," he sighs.

"We all know the consequences, and I think we're willing to do whatever it takes," Heather informs him. They review plans rather quickly for the second time in only twelve hours.

"Well now that we know the plan let's saddle up," Hiccup announces. Everyone begins to leave, and Hiccup takes one last look at the plans. Just before he can leave Astrid stops him.

"Wait. Just in case Viggo takes this too far, I'm sure he knows about our screwed up relationship that we have, but I wanted to take the time to tell you that- I hope this isn't the last time I can tell you this, but I wanted to tell you I love you. I wanted to tell you last night, but you left before I could," Astrid says before looking at Hiccup.

"What? Astrid, you know we'll both get through this alive," Hiccup tells her.

"Viggo is a ruthless man who will stop at nothing. You know this because he hasn't stopped trying to kill you for Thor's sake!" Astrid argues.

"Because I love you I am going to promise that nothing will hurt us," Hiccup promises her before mounting Toothless. They fly to back to Viggo's base. This time Astrid's A-Team join them as well as Stoick the Vast and Gobber the Belch.

"In the very near future, the dragon riders will be but a distant memory. We will train harder so that whenever he does get captured or comes up with a plan we can continue to be a step ahead of him. We can get him where we want him by taking out the Night Fury or his girlfriend, Astrid. Either way, he has a bounty on his head and the day he has it taken off his head is the day he is dead," Viggo Grimborn announces to his men.

Once again this makes the rouge rider laugh to himself.

"Try again Viggo. Brother Hiccup and my sister Heather are stronger than you think," he says quietly. He was surprised Viggo hadn't noticed him spying by now. Taking Shattermaster they hide knowing Hiccup was on his way. Part of him wanted to join him so he could protect his sister. He never thought though how long he'd be the rouge rider, but it was the only way to help Hiccup defeat Viggo, and protect his sister. For now this was how things had to be.


End file.
